


Beloved

by NotEvenThat



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Happy Camille Belcourt, Happy Ending with a Doomed Future, Implied Poly Couple, Intoxicated Magnus Bane, It truly is heartbreakingly happy, Love, M/M, Magnus' past, Morally Ambiguous Magnus Bane, Multi, Pure fluff and love unless you read between the lines, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 19:06:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16001432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotEvenThat/pseuds/NotEvenThat
Summary: Magnus, Woolsey and Camille spend an afternoon in; happy, drunk and more than anything, together. Magnus laments on love and what it means to feel loved in return.





	Beloved

**Author's Note:**

> I've been writing a lot lately and it seems I've been writing those weird niche things that have always been on my list. I'm pretty ambiguous on Magnus and Woolsey's relationship here, so read it as you will.
> 
> 'Lament' technically means, 'a passionate expression of grief or sorrow.' I feel it fits here, regardless.

Magnus fell backward and stretched out on the edge of the satin couch, a laugh still bubbling in his throat. His wine slouched dangerously close to the edge as he moved but he hardly noticed. Instead, he was staring at Woolsey and the bright smile blooming on his face at Magnus’ reaction.

They were drunk or well, Magnus and Woolsey were. Camille had hardly drank as much as they had but she seemed content perched on the edge of the couch, watching them with the amused expression of someone who was sober in a room full of those who were just drunk enough to be fun.

“Well, you hardly discouraged it!” Woolsey exclaimed, arousing another burst of laughter from Magnus, who could hardly even recall the story that he had apparently taken an important role in. “-and you!” Woolsey spun, his wobbling finger pointing accusingly towards Camille. “You just stood there- where were you ‘voice of reason!’” Woolsey asked, his tone taking on something akin to mockery on the last three words.

Magnus scoffed, offended even at his joking tone. Their voices suddenly found themselves overlapping, fighting for dominance of the conversation. “' _Voice of reason’_ my ass!” Magnus snapped, looking towards Woolsey with an unbelieving expression. “If anyone in this room is the ‘voice of reason’, It’s me!”

Woolsey rolled his eyes but his mouth stayed lit in a bright smile that he couldn’t quite diminish to fit the annoyed expression he was attempting to convey. “Yeah right-”

To his left, Camille muttered a simple, ‘Bullshit-’ but Magnus ignored them both and continued as if neither of them had spoken. “Who was the one who saved your sorry asses when you started trouble down at that vampire den in Munich?” Instantly, they jumped to protest, even Camille insisting something about how Magnus had caused more trouble than he’d ended. Magnus went on regardless, his tone growing louder to speak over them, “Who portaled us away when the Clave thought we stole classified documents?”

Woolsey snapped, “ _You_ did steal documents.”

“That's hardly the point,” Magnus insisted. His head lolly back to look over at the werewolf, as if he was so intoxicated he could no longer pivot his body to look at him or as if that was simply too much effort. “ _I_ got us away.”

Camille leaned forward at Magnus’ side. He hadn’t seen her move towards him but she there now. She reached forward and plucked the wine glass from Magnus’ hand, tilting it up right in her delicate, beautiful fingers. Magnus looked down and blinked in surprise at the splash of red that had appeared on the couch next to his thigh. A laugh blossomed in his throat. He hadn’t even noticed it spilling.

It had been a very long time since he’d been this drunk, Magnus realized suddenly. A very, very long time.

“You’re lucky there's already blood on this couch.” Camille murmured, smirking as she placed the glass on the table in front of them. She leaned into Magnus’ side as she sat back again and Magnus found himself grinning at the simple contact.

He loved her. He loved her so much.

Woolsey sighed dramatically cutting through Magnus’ thoughts as he downed the rest of his glass in dramatic fashion. “If you two are going to make out, can you at least invite me or send me away, so I’m not left watching again?”

Magnus chuckled- at least, he tried too. It came out as more of a burst of something close to a laugh but not quite spot on; a pure unabashed happy sound that Magnus was hopeless to hold back.

Camille shifted and suddenly her arm was around Magnus’ shoulders. Magnus practically melted into her. He was far too drunk to do anything else but smile into the crook of her neck. He couldn’t help himself but press a quick happy kiss against the cold skin he found there. Magnus’ hand came around and grabbed softly at the fabric of her blouse. He just wanted to be close to her. He wanted to be so close to her.

Woolsey groaned and Magnus found himself realizing that maybe his action hadn’t seemed as innocent as it had been in intent. Magnus smiled anyway. He found himself wondering if sometimes Wooley regretted living with them and then he instantly discarded the thought. Of course, he didn’t.

He acted annoyed but how could he truly be when every evening was filled with this kind of soft companionship? Magnus smiled at the thought but found it hard to follow after a moment. Every thought was hard to follow. The only thing he was thinking about was that Camille smelled good. She smelled like dirt and flowers and ice. He hadn’t thought he would come to love that smell so much. 

Woolsey moved and for a moment, Magnus thought he was going to leave but he simply walked around them and fell against the opposite side of the couch. “I think I’m drunk.” He announced into the silence of the room, arousing another, softer burst of laughter from each of them.

“I think I’m drunker than you.” Magnus murmured in response, hardly even realizing that his eyes had fallen shut. He was so comfortable. He was so warm. How was he so warm when he was laying against a vampire? Magnus didn’t know but he didn’t think he could ever feel cold, not with Camille there.

“-and once again, I find myself the caretaker, the ‘voice of reason’, if you will” Camille murmured. Magnus grinned. He was sure Woolsey smiled as well, perhaps he even laughed but Magnus was too far gone to even hear him.

As he drifted into sleep, he could think of nothing but how warm and comfortable he felt. He could think of nothing but how much fondness he held for these two people and how safe he felt, curled up in a room with no one but them.

In that moment, he felt like he never wanted his life to change from this. He’d spend the rest of his life with Camille and Woolsey if he had been given the choice. He felt nothing but love and happiness and he knew absolutely nothing of what the future would bring but he knew that as long as those two people were with him, it would be just as blissful as this.

Magnus woke up early in the morning. The blinds were closed around them, keeping the light out but Magnus could still tell what time it was from the streaks of light that managed to crack through the edges, where the curtains didn’t quite meet the window frame. He would have to fix that later, he thought to himself, before Camille got hurt.

The world blurred slightly as Magnus sat up and glanced to the side of him.

Woolsey was stretched out with his legs half dangling off the side of the couch. Camille had fallen back against him with her head resting against Woolsey’s side and Magnus could still see the space where he had been resting against Camille’s chest.

Magnus let a soft comfortable sigh come out of lips. There was nothing more peaceful than that sight, the sight of the two of them curled together asleep in the home they shared.  

In a months time, Magnus would find out that Camille had cheated on him, had been cheating on him for months actually and then she would leave him alone in London without a second thought. In four months, William Herondale would show up on his doorstep asking for help. In a short decade, Woolsey would too be buried, like so many Magnus had come to love and in their absence, Magnus would shut down and find it hard to care for anything at all. He would doubt that he would ever love another being again, certainly not like he had loved the two of them but at that moment, Magnus couldn’t see any of what the future would bring.

The only thing he saw was a woman that he loved with all of his heart and a man whom he thought he would die for, if he had been asked. He loved them wholeheartedly and he felt truly loved in return. He thought his life was perfect. He thought he would never be happier than he was now, he thought he could never feel more content.

Camille’s eyes cracked open. She stared up at Magnus for a moment. Her hair was left in soft, messy ringlets around her face and falling onto Woolsey's chest. Her shoes had been kicked off the side of the couch sometime in the night and her shirt had been unbuttoned, showing her smooth chest that Magnus had just been buried in. She looked so beautiful. She looked prettier than anything else Magnus had ever laid eyes on. She looked to the windows to see what time it was and then she looked back at Magnus and groaned softly, reaching a single delicate hand for him in invitation or longing.

Magnus had absolutely nothing he had to do. He had taken no clients since they’d reached London over a year ago. He had taken on no responsibilities. He had nothing in the entire world that called for his attention, except the two people he found a foot away from him.

Magnus moved forward and curled against Camille’s chest again. Her hand came gently to thread through Magnus’ hair as his eyes closed again. He could feel Camille’s fingers scraping against his scalp. He could hear Woolsey snoring softly above them, a noise he was well accustomed to by now. He could hear Woolsey’s heart beating and for a moment, it was almost like any world beyond the three of them cease to exist. 

The three of them slept for the rest of the day and when Magnus woke up again, to the soft sounds of the two of them whispering, he shifted closer to Camille and he pretended that he was still asleep if only so he could bask in the serene, quiet moment for a few blissful moments longer.  

**Author's Note:**

> This is an overwhelmingly happy drabble but.. I don't know. Something about the three of them breaks my heart.
> 
> This is inspired by the Camille|Magnus|Woolsey tarot card from the Shadowhunter's desk, which I explain further here: http://facialteeth.tumblr.com/post/173453586035/of-all-the-tarot-cards-in-the-shadowhunters-deck


End file.
